pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:La televisión Pokémon
Bienvenidos :) Al cásting para la televisión pokémon :D Tendréis unos puestos que podréis rellenar, con unas fichas específicas que encontraréis en cada puesto. ¡Adelante! 'Como hay MONTONES de papeles, podéis apuntaros en varios :3' Colaboradores (Escritores) Como no voy a poder con toda la programación yo sola, he decidido contratar a un chico y a una chica que sean buenos escritores, aquí tenéis la ficha: Nombre de usuario: Nº de novelas totales: Nº de novelas acabadas: Por qué crees que mereces el puesto: Firma: Los puestos serán ilimitados. En un determinado momento os haré parar de suscribiros y anunciaré en la página principal a los ganadores. Prometo ser objetiva Apuntaos para colaboradores a partir de aquí: Nombre de usuario: Pokefany XD Nº de novelas totales: hmmm... dificil contarlas: como 17 ED, te reiras con lo siguiente... Nº de novelas acabadas: 0! e_e razon: no me dejan usar mucho la compu, el colegio me consume todo el dia; los sabados tengo talleres hasta tarde y los domingos salgo ;w; ademas, ya no me entretiene PE uwu Por qué crees que mereces el puesto: Soy buena escritora, me gusta escribir, si me das el puesto, prometo dedicarme ;3 yo siempre cumplo... Firma: Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 01:57 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Informativos Presentadora principal Nombre: Black Alhenai 833 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png Personalidad: LOCA 8D Firma:La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 18:55 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Presentador principal Nombre: Kai Fenris Suren Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png Presonalidad: Bipolar Firma: 19:28 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Hombre/mujer del tiempo Nombre: Erika Slater Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Personalidad: Yo sé como soy 8D Firma:[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 21:10 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Encargado de los deportes Nombre: Dana Carbonero x3 Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Delcatty.png Personalidad: Sexy Firma: 19:48 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Reportero Nombre:Slam Bongur Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Empoleon.png Personalidad: Bondadoso Firma:Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 19:04 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Programas del corazón La Esteban Nombre: Belén Esteban (LOL) Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png(El más feo que encontré xD) Firma:La lolita emo ewe' 'Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?)' 08:16 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Jorge Javier Vázquez Nombre: Jorge Javier Vázquez (Obligatorio) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png (Es macho xDDDD) Firma: 19:46 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Karmele Marchante Nombre: Karmele Marchante Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Bibarel.png (Da asco? El mejor que pude elegir...) Firma: Fukai Yuki 18:08 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Jesús Mariñas Nombre: Jesús Mariñas Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Abomasnow.png (es viejo?) Firma: Fukai Yuki 18:11 16 jun 2011 (UTC) María Patiño Nombre: María Patiño (Obligatorio) Cara MM: (Última etapa evolutiva, a ser posible con cara enfadada E3) Firma: Dibujos Los Simpsons Homer J. Simpson Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Hariyama.png Normalmente pongo a Absol pero en este caso NI-DE-COÑA D8 Firma:--'El Absol más loco de PE x)' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablemos!! º3º']] 15:38 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Marge Simpson Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png Firma: Peanut Butter 18:30 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Lisa Simpson Cara MM: Archivo:cara de Chikorita.png Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★' 03:17 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Bart Simpson Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Firma:Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gifMeloetta Dominate the worldOr dead in the try (?)Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gif 17:18 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Maggie Simpson Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Togepi.png Firma:[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:07 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Oliver y Benji Oliver Cara MM: Firma: Benji Cara MM: Firma: Documentales Presentador Nombre:Alonso Silupú Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio_Gótico_by_Luxalonso.png Personalidad: Divertido Firma:Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 02:56 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Cámara Nombre:Kari Hagiwara Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Vaporeon.png Personalidad: Alegre Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 03:16 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Reportajes Reportera 1 Nombre: yen ichigawa Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Personalidad: insistente (n.n en buen sentido) Firma:[[Usuario:Ami Chan|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Ami Chan|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Ami Chan|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 19:52 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Reportero 1 Nombre:Jose Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png Personalidad: Irresponsable Firma:Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gifMeloetta Dominate the worldOr dead in the try (?)Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gif 01:50 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Reportera 2 Nombre:Barbara Garay Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Personalidad: responsable Firma:--Usuario:Meganium1530 Reportero 2 Nombre:Shadow Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Personalidad: Gracioso Firma:Shikamaruchiha7 14:03 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Película de la semana Variará según la semana, esta es... El Rey León 8D Simba Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Shinx.png Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 18:36 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Mufasa Cara MM: Firma: Scar Cara MM: Firma: Timón Me apuntaré como chico y NADIE DIRÁ NADA...¿Ok?:3 Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Watchog.png(Lol XD) Firma:La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 08:21 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Pumba Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Grumpig.png Firma: Peanut Butter 18:31 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Programas para la casa Cocina Nombre:Dufftin Moreno Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyperior.png Personalidad:creo que:¡Tsundere! Firma:Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 18:45 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Karlos Arguiñano Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Smeargle.png Firma:--'El Absol más loco de PE x)' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablemos!! º3º']] 15:42 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Bricomanía Carpintero Nombre: Cara MM: Personalidad: Una palabra Firma: Albañil Nombre: Cara MM: Personalidad: Una palabra Firma: Botánica Nombre: Cara MM: Personalidad: Firma: Series Glee Rachel Berry Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Flaaffy.png Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 03:16 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Finn Hudson Cara MM: Firma: Quinn Fabray Cara MM: Firma: Artie Abrams Cara MM: Firma: Noah Puckerman Cara MM: Firma: Mercedes Jones Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Jynx.png Firma: Peanut Butter 18:32 16 jun 2011 (UTC) William Schuester Cara MM: Firma: Emma Pillsbury Cara MM: Firma: Santana Lopez Cara MM: Firma: Britney S. Pierce Cara MM: Firma: Como conocí a vuestra madre Ted Mosby Cara MM: Firma: Barney Stinson Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"...]] 18:53 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Marshal Eriksen Cara MM: Firma: Lily Aldrin Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★''' 03:17 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Robin Scherbatsky Cara MM: Firma: